


Pocket Gabe

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiny!Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gabriel pisses off a witch and gets hit with a spell that shrinks him. As he can't turn himself back to his usual self, he goes to one particular Moose for help... will Sammy help the tiny angel out?





	1. Chapter 1

''Sam, I need your help,'' said a voice out of nowhere. Sam was eating his lunch when suddenly he heard someone calling out for him and he narrowed his eyes. He was highly confused; the Bunker was completely empty, at least it was supposed to be only him in there and he cleared his throat, looking around and he knitted his eyebrows together. Couldn't be a ghost, there were no cold- ''Down here,'' said the same voice at the next moment and Sam looked at the floor, narrowing his eyes.

Sam leaned down and his eyes widened when he saw the archangel, Gabriel, there on the floor… well, a very miniature version of him and he snorted. “Gabriel?” asked Sam.

“No shit, Sherlock,” grumbled Gabriel, rolling his eyes.

“What happened to you?” asked Sam, who was mildly amused by Gabriel’s current form. He was even tinier than usual and he pressed his lips together when he saw the tiny angel cutely sighing and then he started walking in circles, his hands behind his back.

“Let’s just say I pissed off a wrong witch,” said Gabriel in the end. “It’s really a long story, no need for the details,” he then said and Sam shook his head. Somehow, Gabriel always found trouble. It was kind of a special talent, in Sam’s opinion and he pressed his lips together when he saw the annoyed look on Gabriel’s face. “So will you help me?”

“I’m not sure what you want me to do,” said Sam.

“Help me get back to my usual size,” said Gabriel, face kind of red with annoyance. “I don’t know what she did to me, but I can’t even use my powers,” he grumbled and then looked up at Sam, hopeful. “So, be a helpful Moose and-”

“Well, your original size is tiny as we speak,” teased Sam and leaned back up. “So-” he went on, trying to make fun of the poor angel, who suddenly flew up, right in front of Sam’s face, his golden, tiny wings angrily flailing around as he flipped Sam off. He looked kind of adorable and Sam started cracking up.

“Say goodbye to your eye, idiot,” said Gabriel and when he was about to poke Sam into his eyes, a giant hand wrapped around him and Gabriel started struggling, but Sam’s hand kept him in place. The hunter was amused and he was laughing out loud, because Gabriel wasn’t giving up without a fight. He was _not_ going to be mocked and when Sam kept on laughing, Gabriel scowled at him and bit his finger. Hard. Hard enough to let Sam let go off him, Gabriel falling on the table with a loud thump, right on his ass. “Ouch, that hurt!”

“Want me to kiss it better?” asked Sam. Ugh, when the younger Winchester was playing around he was such a little shit! Gabriel stomped with his tiny feet against the table and then crossed his arms on top of his table, sulking and Sam pressed his lips together.

“Will. You. Help. Me?” asked Gabriel and Sam in the end rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Sure,” said Sam in the end and Gabriel looked immediately in a better mood.

“Great,” said the angel and quickly flew up again. “I expect three meals a day, all cake to compensate my emotional distress. Now, show me to me room, Moose,” ordered Gabriel and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“I beg you a pardon?!”

“Well, since I’m going to be staying here, I expect my own room and-”

“Hey, this isn’t a hotel or-”

“It is now,” said Gabriel, happily flying around. “Now, _chop-chop,_ kiddo, show me around,” said Gabriel and Sam regretted his life decisions right there and then. Maybe there was some truth that he usually didn’t make good decisions. Dean was going to kill him once he would find out that he agreed to help Gabriel and let him stay at the Bunker. “Sam-o, hurry up,” hollered Gabriel and Sam stood up with a loud sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as predicted, Dean wasn’t too happy with the news of Gabriel staying at the Bunker. Castiel, on the other hand, was more amused than anything else as he kept observing his shrunken older brother. Most surprisingly of it all, Sam was taking it pretty well! He rolled his eyes as Gabriel’s inappropriate comments or his lust for sweets, but it was all just amusing… Gabriel was just adorable! It was an odd feeling, for Sam to find the Archangel adorable after all the pranks he pulled on them, but well… it was the truth.

The downside was that they had no idea how to get Gabriel back. Sam had read through countless number of books, but still no success. However, he wasn’t giving up. At the moment, Sam was reading a book of spell, hoping that he would find something. If not, they would need to get Rowena. While Sam was reading, supporting his heavy head against the desk, Gabriel was sitting next to him, happily eating ice cream (of course), Sam looking to him every now and then.

Sam didn’t know why, but even so Gabriel had his own room, he would still to come and hang out with Sammy. But well, the hunter didn’t really mind the company and he rolled his eyes when he heard Gabriel moaning again. Honestly, was he eating or was he shooting a porno?

“Gabe, can you not?” asked Sam, closing the book and Gabriel innocently looked up, licking his fingers. Pity, the ice cream was all gone, but the best part was still there; the cherry! Gabriel’s eyes were shining and he rubbed his tiny palms together.

“What? Can’t I enjoy food, kiddo?” asked Gabriel and licked his lips, leaving Sam flushing. What the hell was up with him?!

“Whatever,” whispered Sam and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the left out cherry. “What?” he asked and chuckled. “Too healthy for you?” joked Sam and grabbed the stem of the cherry, lifting it up and Gabriel felt as if someone slapped him right in the face.

“Hey, that’s mine,” shrieked Gabriel and flew up, Sam only teasing of course and he was laughing silently when Gabriel struggled to get his precious cherry out of his hand and then let out a loud yelp when he wrapped his arms around it, almost too heavy for Gabriel, who was barely flying above the desk and flew on the other side of it, far away from Sam’s greedy hands.

Gabriel was surprised how heavy the cherry was! He protectively hugged it, scowling at Sam, who was then just watching him, laughing softly and he was shaking his head. Sam’s heart made a skip when he saw Gabriel then talking to the fruit. What an adorable weirdo. Who knew that a tiny angel and a cherry made such an adorable combo and he cleared his throat when he noticed that he was caught staring.

“What?!” asked Gabriel, his mouth full and Sam looked away.

“… nothing,” said Sam defensively. “Shut up, I’m trying to read a book,” he then said and opened up the book, Gabriel humming along and he pressed his lips together. Interesting, Sam Winchester was blushing and Gabriel snickered. Well, this was about to get even more interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Gabriel shrunk and a lot of things had happened. Rowena decided to help them out, because they didn’t know how to bring Gabriel back without hurting him in any shape of form (although, Dean was honestly for that option – living with Gabriel was a horrible! Mainly because Gabriel wouldn’t stop pulling pranks on him. Being tiny gave him many advantages and he was driving Dean mad with all the shit he was pulling. But Sam would only laugh and smile). But the spell was a bit tricky and they needed to figure out where to get all of the needed ingredients. So, it was a process in the making, Sam feeling kind of sad to think that Gabriel would soon be himself again and he sighed. Well.

Gabriel grew attached to Sam and vice versa; they had grown closer quite a bit. Sam didn’t think Gabriel was as big of a dick as he was before, so it was a start! Well, an adorable idiot, maybe! His little hiccups or sneezes were the most adorable… or how he would turn into a small ball of rage when someone would piss him off. Sam was watching Gabriel with that dopey eye look, which Dean didn’t get at all, but also didn’t comment about it. Sammy was old enough to know what he was getting himself into. Plus, he had his own angel to worry about!

On one particular afternoon, Gabriel found out that Sam was missing. He said he was going out to the market, but now it had been three hours and he still wasn’t back! He was flying around the Bunker, but didn’t dare to leave it. The thing was, even if he found Sam and he was in trouble, what was he supposed to do? He was tiny, he didn’t have his powers! But what he did have was one of Dean’s phones and he decided to call the Moose.

Calling on a cell phone turned out to be quite the challenge, especially the scrolling. Gabriel was sitting on the screen as he was operating the damn phone, his little palm pressing on Sammy’s name among the contacts and then he called, hopeful. Until he heard Sam’s phone ringing from the other room and he slapped himself. The idiot left the phone at the Bunker. Well, that _wasn’t_ smart, was it?

Luckily enough, the door of the Bunker soon opened and a very dishevelled Sam stepped through it, Gabriel quickly flying over to him. “What the hell happened?!” asked Gabriel as he noticed the blood on Sam’s plaid shirt and he was checking to see if Sam had been hurt, but it didn’t appear so.

“Werewolves,” said Sam and slowly went over to the chair and sat down, panting hard. “I’m okay,” he said and then laughed nervously. “I forgot the pie you ordered though,” he joked and Gabriel dropped the act.

“Forget about the pie, Sam, I’m just happy you’re okay,” said Gabriel and flew on top of Sam’s warm palm and allowed the hunter to bring him up to his face. “I wish I had my healing powers,” he then said and touched Sam’s bruised cheek and sadly sighed. Sam smiled when he felt the gentle touch of Gabriel’s little palm against his cheek and he snorted when he realised that Gabriel was petting his cheek. “It isn’t funny,” said Gabriel.

“It’s rare to see you so serious,” teased Sam and Gabriel’s face fell.

“I may joke around a lot, but I do have feelings, Sam,” shot back Gabriel and Sam smiled.

“I didn’t say that you don’t,” said Sam.

“Good, cause I do care about you,” said Gabriel and Sam’s heart skipped _another_ beat. “Even though you can be a pretty annoying Moose from time to time,” he then said and sat down on top of Sam’s giant palms and happily smiled. They were so warm, felt nice. Like home. Safety. It seemed like with Sam he found his own personal little safety haven. Sam didn’t say anything else, but the faint blush on his cheeks darkened and he kept looking down. What else could he say back.

“Yeah,” he said awkwardly in the end and Gabriel beamed up at him. He liked it when it was just him and Sam.

“Well, I do know one thing,” said Gabriel. “Next time you’re going anywhere, I’m coming with you,” he then said and looked up at Sam who placed his finger on top of Gabriel’s golden hair and gently rubbed ruffled his hair.

“Very well,” he said and then wanted to pull his finger away, but Gabriel didn’t let him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around it and gave Sam’s finger a hug. Sam’s heart made a weird jump again, but he didn’t pull his finger away for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel kept his promise, followed Sam wherever he went; Sam had a little pocket angel body guard with him all the time. Gabriel liked hanging out in the chest pockets of Sam’s plaid shirts, slip inside and just enjoy himself. It was warm and it made him feel happy. What Sam found the cutest was the way Gabriel would pick out of his pocket, his little head curiously looking around, making Sam smile up to his ears.

Currently, they were out; all four of them, having a couple of drinks after the last job. The mission was to get the last needed ingredient for Rowena’s spell and luckily they got it. Just in a few hours, Gabriel would be back to normal, Sam looking down to his pocket, slowly opening in and he found Gabriel looking up at him. There was a dopey smile on his face yet again, making Dean’s eyes roll. It was so clear that his brother and Gabriel were into each other, why didn’t they just admit it? Though, he reminded himself _not_ to be too harsh… it took him _years_ to finally ask Castiel out.

Dean and Cas decided to head back to the Bunker where Rowena was waiting for them, while Sam decided to stay at the bar for a bit longer and enjoy his last moments with tiny Gabriel, who was then peeking out of his pocket again and Sam grinned. It was funny how much his feelings for the noisy Archangel had changed in less than two months. Gabriel felt the same affection? Sam sure hoped so.

Gabriel was enjoying himself alone with Sammy at the bar until a tall blonde woman decided to join and he quickly slipped back inside of the pocket, but kept his guard up. “Well, hello there,” she said with a low voice and Gabriel gagged. “Here all alone?” she asked and Sam wanted to say no, but since he couldn’t really showcase her the tiny angel, he just nodded.

“Um, yes,” said Sam.

“Pity,” said the woman. “I can keep you company if you’d like,” she said with a wink and Sam sighed.

“No thank you,” said Sam.

“Playing hard to get?” she asked with a giggle. “What’s your name? I’m Tracy,” she said and Sam glanced at her, the angel boiling with anger and jealousy when she saw her placing her paw on top of Sammy’s hand and he was quietly hissing in the pocket.

“I’m S-”

“ _Noneof-_ ” chimed Gabriel in and Tracy looked puzzled.

“Noneof?”

“None of your business,” grumbled Gabriel and Sam’s eyes widened and then he barely restrained form laughing out loud. Oh, okay, Gabriel was so jealous and he was silently cracking up, because poor Tracy looked very confused as she didn’t hear Sam opening his mouth.

“U-um, so, should we get to know each other a bit-”

“No,” said Gabriel and then she looked very freaked out. “Please, move along.”

“Gabe, don’t-”

“What?!” went on by bitching Gabriel as he was beyond angry. Jealous or not, the Moose was his. “Moose is mine, move along,” he repeated himself and in the end, the woman ended up running away, while Gabriel realised what he had just done and his jaw dropped, pressing his lips together and waited for Sam to pay for the drinks, who was then cracking up after he stepped out of the bar and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flushing angel.

“So even Archangel can get jealous, huh?” asked Sam and Gabriel shot up at him, flying angrily around.

“I was not-” he said and Sam gave him the _you’re not fooling anyone_ look and Gabriel groaned. “Okay, fine but before you say something, I-”

“No need to explain,” said Sam and huffed, rubbing the back of his neck and then thanked the God that it was dark and that Gabriel couldn’t see his face. “I, um, I would be too if someone would, um, try to flirt like that with you,” said the awkward and shy Moose and Gabriel looked at him, landing on top of Sam’s palm and he smiled.

“Yes?” asked Gabriel, voice serious then. No jokes, no pranks.

“Yes,” said Sam and gently ruffled Gabriel’s hair, sighing happily. “I think I, um, like you?”

“You _think?_ ” asked Gabriel offended. “Look, Moose, I’m being serious here,” said Gabriel with a smile and he lifted himself up, flying up and Sam smiled up to his ears. “I was serious when I said I really care for you, you know,” said Gabriel and then flew close enough so that he could place an awkward kiss on Sam’s lower lip, who took in a sharp breath. He could barely feel it, but…

“We need to get to Rowena to bring you back asap,” he said and Gabriel started laughing as Sam placed him back into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you feeling?” asked Sam as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gabriel was back… Rowena’s spell worked, but he felt tired and weak, collapsing after he turned back. However, he felt a lot better already with Moose by his side and he sighed happily as he felt Sam’s hand in his hair, then his hand travelling lower, thumb caressing his cheek. Despite his size, Sam was so gentle, Gabriel nuzzling into the touch. He wanted to say something snarky back, but felt too tired to do so, so he only nodded.

“Yeah, a bit better,” said Gabriel and Sam sighed in relief. “You’ll see, I’ll be back in no time and then you better watch it Sam, because I won’t let you _any_ rest,” he said, waggling his eyebrows, Sam flushing and he then just shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Sam and rolled his eyes and then bit his lower lip, eyes travelling from Gabriel’s eyes, down the bridge of his nose, to his thin lips and he looked down. Truly an angel. Gabriel smirked when he saw Sam staring at him and he prompted himself up onto his elbows and he winked.

“You’re going to drill holes into my head if you continue to stare at me like that,” joked Gabriel.

“Sorry,” said Sam sheepishly.

“Well, I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” said Gabriel and smiled, Sam nodded and then bit into his lower lip, eyes flickering up again and he noticed that Gabriel was leaning in. Sam shuddered and then swallowed thickly. Gabriel kissed him before, but that didn’t really count since he was so tiny. Sam calmed then when Gabriel reached up and gently cradled his face. “Stop thinking so much, you’re practically yelling,” joked Gabriel and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Well excuse me-” he started complaining, but then was caught off when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing up against his and his mind went blank.

Wait, what did he want to say again? Gabriel slowly leaned back, but not for long as Sam grabbed him by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together for a second time, applying more pressure into their kiss and he let out a surprised gasp when he felt Gabriel deepening the kiss, gently tilting his head to the side and Sam allowed Gabriel to lead the kiss, gasping when he felt his tongue slipping into his mouth. Wanting more, Sam grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt and kept him in place as he kissed him hard again, both of them panting for air when they pulled back and Gabriel wore an impressed look on his face.

“You’re one wild Moose,” commented Gabriel with a wink and Sam wanted to make him shut up. Luckily he knew just of the way, kissing Gabriel again and thus kept him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did ^^


End file.
